A Tree to Remember
by CallMeDecaffeinated
Summary: A two week absence. A delightful scent. A shameless smut in the park down the road. Beware, it actually considers emotions too. (Hiyori x Yato) Don't like the fact there's sex? Don't read, don't criticize me, go about your day. Thank you :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami.**

 **Warning: The following story has pretty strong sexual content. If you're a kid, congrats, you've decided to read smut rather do chores.**

* * *

It was a peaceful night. Crickets chirped mercilessly, swings squeakily swayed at the park, cars passed on the roadway. Peaceful, yes, because it was a night quieter than usual. The ayakashi were not making a fuss, she supposed.

Hiyori propped open the window in her room, kneeling before it and gazing at the starry sky. Almost too peaceful, it seemed. And, go figure, she'd been the one thinking taking a break from phantom havoc was in dire need.

No, she changed her mind; she liked the havoc. She liked the thrill of this world she'd been exposed to two years ago. Everything was exciting, the tears, the joys, the almost-being-eaten-by-monsters… It was all something she never experienced before in her very dull, very moderate school-girl life.

And it was all thanks to a certain god. Yato and she had been together for a while, Yukine too. There was no doubt about it; she liked him, a lot actually. It was a very much established friendship at first, but stealing her heart was inevitable with his unique lifestyle and charming looks.

She sighed. He was years plus hers, and a god in the very least. He killed, he ransacked, and his past was full of calamity and bloodshed. But, it was the past. She saw through it all, because it wasn't his fault his father raised him to be a war machine.

She loved him so much.

Wherever he was now, it'd been two weeks since she'd last seen either of them, Yato nor Yukine. Off to complete some petty jobs elsewhere.

Hiyori kicked her feet out of the window, stepping off the sill. She was about to drop her human form for her half-phantom one, but decided against it. It would be the first time she sneaked out with her own body. Besides, there was no way she'd be able to sleep anytime soon, having only had to breath the cool air of the night to wake from her lonely bedroom state.

She carefully climbed down to ground level, bare feet finding tresses in the side of the building. Her spirit-body would've probably been having a field day with this one.

Once her toes reached ground level, she skipped away from the house in a fluid attempt to remain cautious and sneaky. Where to go?

She thought of the park a few blocks over. It'd be empty. There was hardly anyone who'd visit the place in daytime.

Bare feet padding along the asphalt, she hummed a random tune. Yes, it was a very peaceful night. She stuffed her hands in her jacket's pockets, regarding the fact she was still in day clothes, minus shoes, of course.

It was quite empty. Actually, very empty. Not a person in sight the whole journey there. The moon was in the middle of the sky, so it must've only been around midnight. A breeze caught the trees overhead, wafting a pine scent she picked up easily. "Mmm," Her nose raised to capture it. Having adjusted to her phantom-form, and having it so long, she realized some of her sleepwalker factors were blending with her conscious body. Specifically, smelling.

It was delightful, more delightful than she could've imagined.

Turning a corner, nose still poised, she breathed in the smell with a face of glee…

But then it contorted to that of confusion…

Then surprise, and her eyes shot open to identify this new scent evading her senses. There, leaning against the bark of an oak, eyes closed in apparent sleep, was the one whose smell she could distinguish out of thousands.

His blackish-violet bangs blew gently around his forehead, torn, cheap scarf following suit around his neck. She had to stop to make sure she wasn't dreaming (or hallucinating), but sure enough, upon walking closer, it was him.

She felt herself smile, a single finger coming to brush her now shoulder blade-length chestnut hair behind her ear.

Hiyori moved to his side, eyes tracing his cheek bones and jaw line longingly. He still had the same face he had upon first meeting her, even though she's changed quite significantly; a larger bust, wider hips, and a haircut.

She slowly kneeled down, feet digging into the grass. Her hand crept to the top of his, brushing lightly against his knuckles. Hiyori wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to wake him… He looked so much at ease, but she also wanted his company. She really did miss him.

Curiously, she ghosted the pad of her index along his forearm, trailing invisible lines to the bunch of sleeve he'd pushed up to his elbow. His skin was relatively smooth and clear despite the ruckuses he got into.

Hiyori found herself growing closer. She _really_ did miss him. Her fingers gently clasped his open palm and she brought her lips to his jawline, pressing lightly against the bare skin exposed above the scarf donning his neck. A feeling of euphoria swept over her, who knew she'd be so bold?

"Hi..yori?"She froze, backing away slowly, but still maintaining close distance. She wasn't ready to leave him yet.

Meeting his brilliant, inhuman blue eyes, she licked her bottom lip. Almost in a daze, she kissed him sweetly on his lips, pulling back just enough to gauge his reaction.

Sure enough, Yato was no longer sleepy, eyes widened in a questioning state as a hint of color tinted his pale cheeks.

"Oh, uh, you… okay, Hiyori?" He stammered, taking note of their intimate proximity. She let a glazed smile cross her lips, dazzling sparkles glinting in her vivid magenta orbs.

"I… really want you, Yato…" She brought her nose to nuzzle the spot joining his shoulder and neck. She could've been drunk in that moment, because whatever came over her was making her distraught in a way she's never been before. She hasn't been close enough to boys to be able to do anything, and nearing graduation, she figured it was her age catching up to her. Only in the locker room when changing for gym had she ever heard the way couples sought passion.

And passion was precisely what she sought at this hour.

Yato, on the other hand, was attempting to reorganize his thoughts. Of course, he liked Hiyori a lot, and had tried coming onto her numerous times. Perhaps he wasn't obvious enough. All he knew was with Hiyori's sweet coddling into his chest and against his throat, there was no doubt _she_ was coming onto him. Literally too.

Her legs found either side of his body, and she saddled his lap without removing her torso and face. Yato gulped. Was this okay? He clearly wanted this for a long time, but now that this sudden change in Hiyori has her clinging to him, was facing these feelings actually okay?

"Hiyori—please… don't make me do anything I'll regret." He voiced carefully, with her pressing her pelvis against his curiously.

"There won't be any regretting, _Yato."_ Oh. Her tongue graced his earlobe, an instinct she followed that fueled the fire. The god before her drew in a sharp breath, eyes squeezing shut as he considered the outcome. Doing it would certainly change their relationship forever… but, would it change in a bad way?

"Yato…" She cooed in his ear. " _Touch me_." Her beckoning voice was simply irresistible, and said male's hands found her hips. She'd probably get mad at him if he didn't listen to her, right? Throw him meters away as she tended to do when he aggravated her?

Hiyori unleashed a drawn out sigh of satisfaction when Yato began moving her against himself. She was wearing loose, thin capris, with only little resistance to the friction of his growing bulge. She happily kissed his neck, moving to capture his own again. Yato responded almost immediately, still hesitating on the idea this girl was actually going for the kill. He figured had he been wearing anything other than track pants, his bottoms would be excruciatingly tight at the moment.

Her tongue parted his lips for him, and she gave her all to tracing the innards of his mouth. It was a nice feeling, really, and she'd never known it before. Yato invited her wholly, too.

With their groins meeting in a slow, rotating procedure, Hiyori pulled away so she could free her heated body from the confining materials masking her skin. Her jacket was flung, tee shirt, strewn, and tank top bunched just beneath her breasts. Yato made work with the revealed skin, reveling in the feel of the soft curves marking the physique of the beauty atop him. God she was beautiful.

She had him shimmy her from the white tank, and was left in a simple yet elegant turquoise bra. Yato situated his back flat against the oak, cupping her cheeks and bringing her in for another kiss as he made work with the skin of her back and plush breasts. He squeezed them gently. Ran his fingers over the clothed mounds frequently, an intolerable tease to Hiyori. She huffed against his lips, reaching back to undo the clasp herself. It fell down her arms with ease, and joined the rest of her clothing. Torso, barren and nude to the point Yato had to pause his tongue ministrations to gawk openly at the delicate, rosy buds exposed to the cool air.

He gulped again, eyes slowly rising to her lustful, dazed ones. She smiled cutely for a moment, and then kissed him with vigor.

She couldn't possibly be experienced… No way, Yato was always around Hiyori. He couldn't determine how she knew what she was doing.

While thinking this, the girl grabbed ahold of his hands and moved them to cup her chest. His tongue fumbled around for a moment as his eyes shot open, but he recovered quickly. It IS my job to make her the happiest girl in the world.

She ground herself against him, fingers untying is signature scarf from his neck. She released it at their side, careful to unzip his track-jacket too.

Yato suddenly lifted her, earning a slight groan of frustration. He positioned himself above her, breaking the kiss only to free his torso from clothing, while she, on her back, clutched mercilessly around him with her legs.

"Yato…" She coaxed again, hair fanning behind her as she let a precious grin spread across her features, palm coming up to stroke his cheek.

"Hiyori, are you sure you want to do this? I want to, so bad… But I need to know if you're prepared for what this means," Her thumb found the vertex of his upper and lower lips, digging a gentle circle into the corner playfully.

"I am prepared. Please, Yato, I can't wait any longer…" Her other hand fixed on his waistband. "Do me, please Yato. Make love to me… I love you so much." He swore he felt a raindrop, and not a tear fall from his eye, he was so happy.

"Hiyori, it's always been you." He said as he caught her lips in a fiery. A wave of delight passed through the both of them, Yato managing to pry her free of her capris and himself of his athletic trousers.

He ran his hand, without hesitation, knowing she wanted it as bad as he did, over her entrance, cloaked in a thin barrier of cotton. She groaned, music to his ears, and brought his head down to nibble on his bare shoulder.

He did it a few more times, as if testing her limits, before moving them to the side and running his fingers across her most sensitive spot.

And boy did that get a rise out of the half-phantom.

Her body shuddered, bringing him closer. An animalistic moan left her heaving after the single slip of his index into her wettest region. Yato gritted his teeth, a solid attempt to hold back from consuming her silky folds. Perhaps she saw it in his eyes, hand clumsily finding its way into his shaggy hair and ever so slightly pushing him down.

"Do… as you wish… Yato," She articulated between breaths, eyes closing as he continued stroking her fully. The thought of it had him panting alongside her, and he wasted no time in giving in to the desire.

Moving so he was comfortably hovering above the convex of purity that she kept hidden her whole life, he pressed a single kiss to the clothed area before sliding the white cotton down her long, pale limbs.

Hiyori fell back to the grass with a grunt upon the intrusion of his tongue outside her pink, flustered core. It was everything she'd imagined and more. A flurry between her legs, she exhaled dramatically, Yato taking it as a good sign to continue. He hungrily lapped at her, tongue dipping between folds and repeating, tracing the outskirts of her lightly trimmed dark hairs before entering her sacred abyss while his fingers toyed the nub impatiently sitting inches above.

"Ah—Oomph, Yato!" Her hands clasped over her mouth, a valid attempt to weaken the echoing of her cries in the park. But they were so very alone. One hand of his vibrated against the sensitive spot of her clit, the other taking a handful of breast and massaging it at an agonizingly slow pace.

"I can't take it anymore!" She removed hers from her lips, unleashing a flurry of moans and groans and _various_ sounds that brought the god's member to attention. She noticed this right away, sneakily leaning forward to grasp it through his briefs. Immediately, Yato thrust forward, face heating up as he was forced away from her clit, hands finding either side of her head.

She stroked him feverishly, her inexperience leading her to go almost _too_ fast. He chuckled after a second, knuckles around hers to slow the pace. She caught on right away, leaning into him to take in the scent of his neck again. It was all so perfect.

She breathed in his musky mint, and he drowned in the fruity blend of her shampoo. Her hand jerked him with grace, as she varied between tighter and looser holds through his black underwear.

"Hiyori, I can't wait much longer." She stopped after he said that, and he was almost disappointed, but realized it was for a futile reason.

She pecked his lips for good measure, lying back to the earth's embrace of soft grass.

It was time. She was quite ready. He kicked the last of his clothing away, forgotten to the moment dawning down on them.

She was quite ready, indeed. Hiyori buckled her legs around him, angling herself to meet him as he pressed against her. "Yato, now." It was a quiet, almost silent demand. He would've never expected Hiyori Iki be the type to be so open and wanting in a situation as such.

"I really like you, Hiyori," And with that, he pushed into her slick canal, burying himself completely within her.

To her… there was no pain, nothing she'd overheard from the girls in the locker room. It wasn't pain, and maybe she was just running off of adrenaline, but a slightly uncomfortable pressure that bound them together.

Yato told himself to be gentle, but his body refused to cease movement, _my god_ it felt so incredible being drawn into her hot core. He pulsed in and out of her fluidly, pace steady. Hiyori's arms fell from around his neck to the sides of her head, face contorting as the discomfort gradually lessened and the welcoming onslaught of him curling into her was made prevalent.

"Aughh… Mmmm, Aughh…" She whimpered and stirred about. Yato's stomach clenched at the sounds, and he grunted, falling forward so their sweat-slicked brows rested together and his fingers entwined with hers.

A breeze swept by, the moon's cascading rays basking the lovers in a white light shadowed by the treetop above.

" _Ya…to_." He exhaled viciously, knees coming closer together as he used one hand to lift her bottom from the ground, angling her lower body so she could meet him thrust for thrust. Excitement bubbled throughout her and she almost smiled in the feeling, had it not been so pleasurable the only face she managed was dazed eyes and parted lips.

Yato pummeled into her, electricity shooting from his cock to his abdomen, and he let himself lean forward just enough to press kisses all over her face. It was his playful side showing, the one Hiyori's doings had prevented him from revealing beforehand. Now that he was more so mentally collected, he could take in everything that was happening. Especially the bounce of her ample breasts with every convulsion her body reacted to.

His pumping into her took its tremendous toll, and when her legs and insides clenched around him, he knew she was close. But he wasn't.

As soon as she quivered in ecstasy beneath him, mouth open in a silent scream, Yato lifted her off the earth and pushed her against the tree. Her back collided roughly, but Hiyori was in too much a haze to notice, what with the stars and white hot pleasure of her climax corroding her senses.

"Ya—Oomph!" He silenced her with his lips, arms bending like stirrups for her knees to hold her in place. Faster than he's gone before, he thrusted upward and decided this new position suited him directly. Hiyori unleashed another cry when his member ground into a particularly sensitive spot, her nails biting crescent-shaped punctures into the skin of his back.

"Ah… never would I… have thought you would," He pulled out for a moment, she panicked, and slammed rigidly back into her. "Let me… _ravage you."_ Hiyori howled as the words left his lips, her lower back pushing off the oak to connect with him faster.

Yato growled with the contact, fists clenching as he brought them both to the grass once more, her body bent against the tree still as he slammed into her from his knees.

There was a time in Hiyori's life where sex crossed her mind frequently, and she always believed it was because she matured physically, mentally too, and that is was a commonality for all teens to think that way. She would often spend nights wondering about it, and what it felt like, even imagining her first time be the night of a holiday, passionate in the dim lights of her bedroom.

Now, as Yato crammed himself past her boundaries in a breathtaking, fiery frenzy, she couldn't help but to take that all back, because what she was experiencing was exactly how it was destined to be. With the one she loved most, at the neighborhood park, nude and beneath a tree. It was rather exotic, especially with the way Yato's body rolled more smoothly than she had ever seen just to complete a glistening, yet powering plunge into her.

Finally feeling the buildup in his abdomen, one he hadn't felt in so long, Yato drove into her while maneuvering one of her legs to hang over his shoulder.

"GA—YATO! MMM!" He halted the hand that made to cover her own mouth, replacing it rather sweetly with a lip lock that rendered her silent through her second orgasm. Not a moment later did he spill his seed deep within her warm crevice, a growl resonating from his throat as he collapsed forward.

Limbs loosened as they fell from their highs, a jumble of conjoined appendages slick with moisture rubbing together as Yato planted little kisses all over Hiyori's forehead and she smiled blissfully, eyes slanted.

"I do really like you, Hiyori… I actually love you." It was so much like Yato to say something so bluntly yet meaningful, and said girl only embraced him closely as he stayed within her walls, forgoing the rest of the world while beneath an oak tree.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated, maybe it'll encourage me to write another story, but that's entirely up to the readers.**

 **AND PLEASE NO FLAMES.**

 **Look. I understand if you're a 'critic' and you want to make the world a better place. But the only superheroes I believe in are fiction. Please. I beg of you. PM me if you have concerns, and I WILL TRY TO FULFILL YOUR DESIRES PRIVATELY. It really does hurt for my work to be insulted. Honest. I understand the content of this story is extremely mature, you don't think I realize that myself? But I wouldn't have posted it if there weren't thousands of other stories supporting the same content as mine. Understand you'll have to go through all of them to finally get to me. And even then, I'm stubborn as hell. Sex exists. Get over yourselves.**

 **Later gators :)**


End file.
